The Fellowship goes to Vegas
by Riders of Rohan
Summary: I think you can figure it out. A fic by Lily and Jess.
1. Default Chapter

*Author's Note: This is Jess' PoV. And, well, I hope you enjoy it. Or have fun reading it. Right, you get it.*  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The message ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lights lit up all over the tall Mirage hotel. The volcano erupted outside while attendants and chauffers in ruby uniforms stood outside promtly greeting people walking into the lobby. Looking out her hotel window on floor 28, room 521 was Lily. Sitting on the windowbench in her pajamas, she looked out to the stars.  
  
"Finally, I'm here. Not only to visit but to actually perform. My dream." she said outload to herself.  
  
She sat up and walked to the table, grabbing her key card and heading toward the door. She went down the elevator and to the front desk.  
  
"Are there any messages for me?" Lily asked the woman at the front desk. The woman said she'd go check as she left the desk to the room behind. Lily turned around to see the roar of voices all around the lobby, people walking around outside and the amazing sight of the neon lights for another time in her life.  
  
"Ma'am, someone left a message to meet you at the theatre at 1:25." said the clerk, handing Lily a blue piece of paper with the message on it.  
  
"And they didn't leave a name?"  
  
"No, ma'am."  
  
"Ok, thank you." said Lily, turning to look at the clock on the wall. It read 1:10 AM. She had time to run upstairs, quickly change out of her pajamas and be at the theatre right in time. Besides her family and cast members, no one knew she was at the Mirage. So it could be one of them, or a surprise. She had to look nice, no matter if it was 1 AM or not.  
  
She decided to take the stairs up to her room. She swooshed the key card through the readers and ran her suitcase.  
  
"Maybe it's Sean Bean. Or the Fellowship....or maybe just Claire and Mitch wanting to get a late night drink..." she talked to herself as she changed to a dark green blouse, blue jeans and black high-heeled shoes. Lily went over to the mirror, brushed her hair, put some lipstick on, grabbed her purse and was out the door at 1:20.  
  
Lily got in the elevator. There was no way she was walking down 27 flights of stairs in heels. "I Want You To Want Me" was playing in the elevator on the way down. She started singing along when she felt a hard jolt and the music stopped.  
  
"DAMNIT. I liked that song...." remarked Lily, being the only one in the elevator. "The elevator gets fucking stuck one of the most crowded hotels in Vegas and just happens when I'm invited to meet a mystery guest at one AM!" Just...her...luck.  
  
  
  
*Author's Note: Oooh. Sudden ending. I'll leave it up to Lily to figure out what happens next...* 


	2. Elevators

*~*~*~A/N: this is in Lily's point of view. Hee!~*~*~*  
  
Just.my.luck.  
  
Long pause.  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY!!!!!", I screamed at the top of my lungs when it was apparent the elevator wasn't going anywhere any time soon.  
  
Why did this have to happen now?? Wait, what the fuck was I talking about?? Here it was, 1:22AM, and I'm on my way down to meet a mystery guest. At 1:22AM. Don't most normal mystery guests appear at, oh.1:22PM??????  
  
Then I realized that nothing that has happened in my life this past year was normal.  
  
I am okay with that.  
  
So I sat in the corner of the elevator for what seemed like 20 years humming everything from the Jepordy theme to the Mighty Mouse theme when finally the doors opened. I was so stunned I almost forgot to get up when they DID open.  
  
"oh shit.no, don't close..DAMNIT!", I yelled, pressing the open key.  
  
The door opened again, and there I was at the lobby level of the hotel, watching a group of very drunk guys walk past. One of them looked at me and smiled to his friends.  
  
"Heeeeey, dude.isn't that one of those kitty cat girl people?" he slurred.  
  
He had obviously seen the ads for CATS that were hanging around the hotel with a group shot of some of us. Funny, I thought I wasn't too recognizable with the whole cat-look going on. Oh well.  
  
"hehehe, yeah.hey kitty kitty", the other guy said. Some other random cat jokes were thrown around and finally the walked away, with one last shout.  
  
"hey, I like White Pussy!"  
  
Cute.  
  
I rolled my eyes and manouvered my way through the casino until I found the entrance to Sigfried and Roy's theatre. It was so quiet.  
  
Insanely quiet.  
  
I looked around, and glanced at my watch. 1:45AM. Oops.  
  
Then I heard a VERY familiar voice behind me.  
  
"I swear, Lily, you're going to be late to your own damn funeral"  
  
~*~*~so, who is the familiar voice?? I'll leave that up to Jess to tell!!~*~*~ 


	3. The Wish

Chapter 3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Jess' PoV  
  
"I swear, Lily, you're going to be late to your own damn funeral" I said as Lily swooshed around so surprised she almost fell over on her high heels.  
  
"Damn, so it wasn't Sean Bean..." Lily seemed to mumble, "But you guys are just as good!!!!" She came running over to us. "How did y'all know I was here?"  
  
"We tried to e-mail you first and you didn't respond. But by god, we know you check your e-mail. Then we called, there was no answer. So we called your parents...." said Kristin, with a smile.  
  
"So, you know?" asked Lily.  
  
"Yep!" said De, "Your mom gave us 3 free tickets to your show....But not for the flight down." she laughed.  
  
"So what the hell took you so long?" I asked, "It's 1:48."  
  
"The damn elevator got jammed. The lights stayed on, but the radio and the elevator itself stopped. Maybe too many people clicked the buttons at once." laughed Lily.  
  
"Hmm....So what's open at this time of night?" asked De, jokingly, looking around at about every person in Las Vegas up and walking around.  
  
"Do you want a drink? Or food?" said Lily.  
  
"YES! Food!" I exclaimed. After a what, 6 hour flight? How could you not be hungry?  
  
"What're y'all in the mood for?"  
  
A huge mumble of different kinds of food came out. Chinese, Italian, Mexican, anything at all. We all laughed as Lily headed us for the door. The volcano was yet again erupting. We walked past a dozen coffee shops, bakeries, costume shops, fashion stores and various restaurants. After a long debate of where to go, we chose a deli to get soups and sandwiches then stopped at a Starbucks for coffees, expressos and a hot chocolate on our way back to the Mirage.  
  
"Where are you guys staying?" asked Lily, as we took seats on some rocks outside the Mirage surrounding a fountain.  
  
"Here. We couldn't get any room with two double beds so we needed two rooms. Floor 29, rooms 18 and 19." I explained, "I get my own room, too." "Cool. I'm on floor 28, room 521." Lily said.  
  
"521??" exclaimed Kristin. "Haha. And we have simply 18 and 19?"  
  
"Didntcha read the signs, Kris? After room 600, they go back to #1. Which seemingly falls on floor 29." laughed De. Which didn't make sense to her why the set it up so. But what has been done, is done.  
  
"When is the first day for your show?"  
  
"Next Wednesday." Today was Monday morning, they had two days to spare with Lily. Kris, De, and I had tickets for the Thursday show at 8. We'd be leaving on Sunday.  
  
"How many shows a day?"  
  
"Just one. But everyday for two weeks. Dang." said Lily, "Not that I'm complaining. I'm finally in CATS! Dude!"  
  
"What the hell is that?" I said, interrupting and looking at a barely clothed mermaid statue next to the fountain.  
  
"Heyyyy....They say if you rub her tits and make a wish, it'll be granted." stated Lily.  
  
"Only you'd know that!" Kristin laughed.  
  
"Watch it!"  
  
"Guys. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I gave a smirk.  
  
"Uhhh noooo....!!!"  
  
"Shall we?" said De, already standing on top of the rock. The three of us joined her and looking as weird as hell as it did, we shouted out....  
  
"We wish the Fellowship were here!!!"  
  
  
  
*Author's Note: You know it. You know it. Take it away, Lil.* 


End file.
